<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eliana and the golden apples by WonderSilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541780">Eliana and the golden apples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderSilver/pseuds/WonderSilver'>WonderSilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from around Kisaragi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderSilver/pseuds/WonderSilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the young queen of Helfimheim finds herself hungry and with nothing to eat. after hearing of these amazing tasting apples, who could resist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from around Kisaragi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eliana and the golden apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was another cold night in the ever snowing kingdom of Helfimheim. the young queen Eliana groaned about her hunger. laying down sideways on her icy throne. her short, messy blue and red hair almost touching the floor.<br/>   “Jolaaaaaa, is there nothing to eat??”<br/>Jola. her feline friend and caretaker since Eliana was a baby. Jola and Eliana were the only members of the kingdom. everyone but a select few having perished during the attack known as the eradication.   <br/>   “why dont you look in the library and see if you can find a cooking book and ill see if i can cook something up!”<br/>Elianas mouth and eyes opened wide open at the sound of that wondrous idea!<br/>   “Jola! thats an amazing idea! take me there and ill do the rest!”<br/>Eliana has been unable to move her legs since birth, raising her hasnt been easy, but Jola does not regret taking her in at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young queen of Helfimheim browsed through the old, dusty library. it was a massive library, settled in a far dark corner of the icy castle that Eliana calls home. well what is left of it, remnants of a fire seemed to have burned most of the books. after rummaging trough dozens of cooking books, filled with unappetizing receipts, she was thinking of just giving up and let the hunger consume her. …and she did just that.<br/>   “hey uhh its been 40 minutes, any luck- ELI? WHY ARE YOU ON THE GROUND??!”<br/>   “This is the end Jola… THERES NOTHING TO EAT!”<br/>she slammed her fist to the ground, as if demanding the world to hand her something to satisfy her stomach.<br/>   “HEY WATCH OUT!”<br/>Jolas warning was too late. a massive book had fallen on Elianas face, covering her face with dust, and a huge sore.<br/>   “owww… huh? hey Jola? do you know a person named Ithuna?”<br/>   “hmm, my memory is hazy but i think she was part of the royal family.”<br/>   “i see.. this book here, it talks about my aunt and how she grew these amazing big golden apples! everyone in the kingdom used to eat them! the way the book describes them.. Jola would you have any idea where the apples ended up?”<br/>   “hm not that i recall. Eli im sorry to say, but its likey they all were lost during the eradication”<br/>Eliana was too deep into reading the book to fully listen to Jola talk. after a few seconds of deep reading she popped her head out of the book with a smile on her face.<br/>    “i must try these apples! Jola! please tell me you know of a Jotun named Thialze!”<br/>    “Thialze the avian Jotun? why do you ask? i always thought of him as a fabrication. a Jotun who can transform into an enormous bird at will? bah! ill believe it when i see it.”<br/>    “well believe it! look!! this book tells of a story of a man named Lykil who gave the apples to Thialze! they got the apples back, but but! if this Jotun yet still lives, he might have gotten the apples again after the eradication! look look! it says here that he lives in The Hall of Orn we must go Jola!”<br/>    “Eli.. you cant simply believe every children’s fairy tale that comes your way. and your theory is reliant on too many what if’s. we are the 1% of Jotuns who survived the eradication. and you think Thialze also survived? IF hes even real Eli! and whos to say the apples didnt burn up during the destruction as well? your castle is practically the only thin yet standing! be reasonable Eli.. these apples no longer exist, just settle for another meal.”<br/>Eliana looked desolate, she nodded, and continued reading the book. </p>
<p>Jola approached her and sat down.<br/> “Eli… this isnt about the apples anymore is it?”<br/>Eliana shook her head.<br/> “…this is the first book ive found that tells of the Jotuns who lived here before me.. i got excited to find something out for once… im sorry Jola, we dont have to do this.”<br/>Jola just starred, not sure what to say. awkwardly she spoke<br/> “um what else does that book say?”<br/> “oh! it tells of a man named Lykil who stole the golden apples and gave them away to a big man named Thialze.”<br/> “why would he do that? was he some kind of traitor?”<br/> “his motives are unclear, its written in a way that assumes we already know who this man is.” <br/> “huh… ive never heard of a Lykil”<br/> “but but listen! after being caught by royal family, they forced Lykil to get the apples back! and he succeeded!”<br/> “does it mention anything of the names of the royal family??”<br/> “no.. all it says is that they helped in burning Thialze”<br/> “so he no longer lives?”<br/> “i dont know.. it says he flew away after being caught on fire. …uhm Jola? thank you for being here for me” <br/> “oh dont sweat it honey! how about i read you the rest of the stories in that book after we come back from The hall of Orn?”<br/>Eliana’s emerald green eyes lit up!<br/> “Really!?? i promise i’ll make it quick!!”<br/> “i know where the hall is, it isnt far. lets go get those apples!”</p>
<p>they got ready, got their fluffiest coats and started their journey. Jola was big and strong, walking for a few hours wasnt trouble for her, having to carry Eliana on her back was no tougher then carrying a backpack. 3 hours had passed and night fell on Helfimheim, as they arived at The hall of Orn. </p>
<p>the hall was vast and empty, darkness and broken furniture filled the rotting floorboards of the hall. feathers the size of Eliana’s body littered the floor, enormous talon gashes across the old walls of the hall. the creaking wooden chandelier not helping to ease the tense feel of the place. <br/> “hey uhh.. i dont think we’re gonna find anything here Eli, i think its time we left”<br/> “please Jola! we just got here, lets look around some more”<br/> “ok fine, im not gonna let you go though. this place is giving me awful vibes.”<br/>with what little light got in trough the open door, they looked through the trashed hall to find something that would satisfy Eliana’s curiosity. was she hoping to find the apples? or maybe a letter or memento that could let her learn something of her origins. <br/> “Hey Jola over there, what is that?”<br/>a small glimmer of light could be seen behind a fallen painting depicting a feathered Jotun hugging his daughter. Jola carried Eliana to the painting, her hand reached out to remove the painting.</p>
<p> “Such boldness to show your face in my hall… or perhaps utter foolishness..” <br/>a dark, raspy voice echoed behind them. above them. <br/> “W-who are you!? show yourself!”<br/> “Oh you know who i am. and i know you very well. the complete lack of empathy to show yourself here… it could only be inherited from your father..”<br/>the sounds of his movements could be heard up above. slow loud thumps. as if lining himself up to hunt his prey. Eliana took a gulp and gripped Jola tightly, Jola prepared herself to fight.<br/> “My.. my father? you knew him?? who was he??”<br/> “Do not play dumb with me child… your pathetic excuse of a father humiliated me… scarred me with his flame…. took my daughter away from me….”<br/> “…my father.. did such things?”<br/> “Its unfortunate that i will not have the chance to tear him limb by limb anymore… you know.. i never believed in justice, but to be given the chance to take his precious daughter away like he did to mine… perhaps this will satisfy my everlasting anger… I SHALL MAKE YOU SUFFER ELIANA LYKILDOTTIR!!!”<br/> “Lykil??!-”<br/> “HANG ON ELI”<br/>Thialze at last showed himself! An Eagle the size of two horses was diving talons first stright towards them! Jola quickly dodged to the right, letting Thialze’s talons get stuck on the broken floorboards! getting a better view of the beast, they saw he was horribly burned, his white feathers having turned black, missing an eye, his left wing wouldnt move any longer, and his beak broken. none of this stopped the vengeful beasts thirst for blood, as he effortlessly freed himself. Jola sprinting towards the exit of the hall with her full speed. Thialze propelled himself with wing and covered easily covered the 40 feet long door with his wing. his eye red with anger. he was not going to allow his prey to escape. <br/>Jola acted quick and clawed her way up the feathered demons body, but before she could get to his neck Thialze slammed his back against the wall. losing her consciousness from the slam, Eliana let go of her grip and fell. Thialze went for the finishing blow with his razor sharp cracked beak. Jola still hanging on his back moved as fast as her feline body would allow her to claw at his remaining eye!! throwing him in a frenzy of pain.</p>
<p>Jola dropped down to check on Eliana.<br/> “Hey! Hey! Hey! please WAKE up!”<br/> “J-Jola?”<br/> “YES HELLO, WE’RE STILL IN THIS DAMNED HALL SO GRIP TIGHT”<br/>She threw the young queen on her back yet again, Eliana following her orders.<br/>As Jola was getting ready to sprint out of the infernal hall, Eliana noticed a massive long table heading their way at an alarming speed. Eliana mere seconds before it hit them created a sphere of black ice around them to protect them from the blast! the hit sent them rolling to the very back of the hall.<br/>Thialze did not skip a beat heading towards them, his bleeding eye burning with hatred. with his talon he held the ice sphere, rapidly slamming it against the floor with the entire force of his hulking body. cracks began to form on the cold sphere. Jola frantically contemplating what their next move would be, finding no answers around her. when Eliana’s eyes gleamed.<br/> “Jola! I can see the apples! they were behind that painting!!!”<br/> “ELI DARLING, THIS REALLY ISNT THE TIME!!”<br/>Jola noticed the dreadful gaze of the beast break for a second to glance at his apples at the sound of Eliana’s exclamation. one glance at the ceiling and determination filled Jola’s eyes.<br/> “Eli here’s what we’re going to do.”</p>
<p>at the height of Thialze’s biggest slam yet, Eliana made the ice sphere dissolve! Eliana falling to the hard floor below. Jola naturally landing on her feet, and without sparing a second, she made a full dash towards the apples!!<br/> “NO! DONT YOU DARE TOUCH THEM YOU VILE WRETCH!!!”<br/>the plan set into motion! Eliana positioned herself and shot her black frost at the Feathered beast’s talons! freezing them to the ground! the beast wouldn’t give up his years of anger so fast, he broke the floorboards beneath him to free himself!! Eliana’s determination would not let her falter either!! she used all her power to keep freezing his legs!! so much so the talons broke off!!! the strain caused her to pass out, she did her part, now its time to finish this!! Jola climbed the walls with her nails! she hung on the ceiling!! and used her claws to cut the old chandler down and straight down unto Thialze’s back!!! impaling him and ending his bloodthirsty rampage.</p>
<p> “Eli??! ELI??!”<br/> “Jola??… I’m getting Deja vu…”<br/> “oh thank Yggdrasil you’re ok… don’t ever do that to yourself again.”<br/> “but if I didn’t we would’v-”<br/> “don’t ever.”<br/> “yes Jola..”<br/> “the things you make me go through… lets go home, ill see what I can cook up with these apples eh?”<br/>Eliana smiled and nodded, eager to finally taste the apples. <br/>they slowly walked out the hall, tired and injured from the battle.<br/> “AAAAAARRGGHHHHH!!!!!!!! I WILLLLL NOTTTT LETTT YOUUU TAKEEEE EVERYTHINGGG AWAY FROM ME AGAIN YOU WENCHHHH!!!!”<br/>Thialze using his massive wings to drag himself towards them at an extreme rate!!!! the chandelier had penetrated him trough his body!! but even this did not stop his rampage!!! Jola was too weak to run or fight!! inching ever closer, their end right in front of them, in the form of a hideous bloodied beast!! when all was lost a blinding light engulfed him!!! a seething black flame covered the entirety of his body! an ear piercing screech filled the room as his body jolted and and twisted in pain, his wings spreading the black flame throughout the hall. Jola seeing her chance, mustered up her strength and ran out of the hall. his echoing bloody screams ringing out across Helfimheim, as The hall of Orn was overtaken by the dark flames.</p>
<p>Jola laid Eliana down on the snow outside to rest. the blue night sky of the realm illuminated by the bright dark fire.<br/> “Eli… did… did you do that?”<br/> Eliana did not respond, all she could do is shake and watch at her burned palm, while a small lingering black ember flickered in her palm. <br/>this adventure taught her much she did not know, but it left her with so many more questions. was her father really capable of destroying a family? who really was this Lykil? who really is… she?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>